wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jessie1010/WIKI CHANNEL'S FIRST EVER MUSICAL "EAST MEST WEST" AVERAGES 8.5 MILLION VIEWERS
WIKI CHANNEL'S FIRST EVER MUSICAL "EAST MEET WEST" SHOOTS AND SCORES HUGE RATINGS AVERAGES OVER 8 MILLION VIEWERS #1 TELECAST FROM WIKI CHANNEL TO DATE The premiere of Wiki Channel's first ever blockbuster musical "East Meets West" on Friday, September 26 (8:00 p.m.) created the perfect ratings storm, bringing in 8.56 million Total Viewers, ranking as Wiki Channel's #1 telecast to date. The movie delivered a 4.0 million/11.6 rating for Kids 2-11, 4.6 million/17.0 rating for Kids 6-14 and 3.7 million/14.7 rating for Teens 12-17. The hit school musical movie also attracted a solid adult audience, delivering nearly 2.1 million/1.9 rating in Adults 18-49, standing as the #1 telecast in the time period across broadcast and cable networks. The school rivalry romance with music and dance to tell the story is apart of the Wiki Channel Original Movie franchise. The movie was led into by a new episode of Wiki Channel's hit comedy series "Kitty Couture" which stars Wiki Channel veteran Lisha Jane. Premiering directly after "East Meets West" was Wiki Channel's brand new short series "Five Minutes and Fired" which premiered to 5.5 million viewers. The premiere also featured special trailers of the upcoming Wiki Channel Channel Original Movie "ZAYN" and upcoming Wiki Channel series' "Ackerman Agent" and "Dramatically Average." Additionally, promotion for the debut album of Chesney Ramirez, star of "East Meets West" and Wiki Records artist, "Here's to Us" was aired. “East Meets West” built each half-hour, peaking with 8.92 million Total Viewers and 4.9 million Kids 6-14. "East Meets West" tells the story of two rival schools and the cross romance between a new girl cheerleader and a jock who are forced to participate in a musical together. The movie marks Wiki Channel's first ever musical. Wiki Channel is very popular for the music portion of it's channel. It's preceding music-centered works include the first WCOM "NOT Another Happily Ever After" and the former acapella singing show "The Aca-Girls." Various other shows on the channel including "Kitty Couture," "James In Hollywood," and "High School Story" have original music included in them as well. A musical was a new step for Wiki Channel as it presents elements from musical theater Broadway all the way to modern day pop, all on a high level of performance to tell a story. The channel is currently working on a new musical dance pilot titled "Break Free." The first song from "East Meets West" titled "Pom Poms" was released as a single on August 26 by the Wiki Channel Music Group. The single made the Top 100 Billboard chart in it's first week of it's release and soon made it's way to the top 20. The following single "Sunrise," was released September 19 where it took the #1 spot on the musical theater charts and made it's way onto the Top 100 Billboard chart. The "East Meets West" soundtrack will release October 7 where a deal will be given if bought along with Chesney Ramirez's debut album, "Here's to Us." The movie stars newcomer Chesney Ramirez as Rachel Gold, Alexander Franks ("Kitty Couture") as Ricky Francis, Rayelle ("Ackerman Agent") as Skylar Venice, Kelly Lloyd ("Luke & Lauren," Broadway's "Billy Elliot") as Jesse Nightland, Shelly Yanes ("Luke & Lauren") as Allie Grant, Stephen Johnson ("Dramatically Average") as Jason Lewis, Percilla Gold (“The Aca-Girls,” “Kitty Couture”) as Penny and Portia, Dane Wilkins (“School Gyrls,” “Dance Dance Chicago”) as Kendall, Lilly Marsh (“Bucket & Skinner,” “James In Hollywood”) as Deena, and Tisha Campbell-Martin ("My Wife and Kids," "Lemonade Mouth") as Ms. Bailey. The story is created and produced by Jessie1010. Encore presentations of "East Meets West" are expected to air actively throughout the month of October. The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts